Naughty Link
by 102faith103
Summary: Links cousin comes over to visit, what is his cousin teaching him? kinda shota..Yaoi


I don't own the the characters..sorry if it sucks I just write them cuz u get bored..not sure if I'll write a chapter two.. Please leave comments..sorry for the mispelled words

"Thank you Link for saving me!" princess Zelda said hugging me tightly.

"no problem! Always glad to help!" Link said happily parting from the princess.

"well I guess I'll see you later.. I always seem to get in weird situations.." Zelda said scratching the back of her head.

"it's not weird.. I'm sure people always get stuck in abandoned castles.." Link laughed.  
"but see you around princess!" Link said running towards his home.  
"my cousin will be visiting so see ya!" He said before disapearing over the hill waving goodbye.

Zelda smiled.

Link was patiently in his home waiting for his cousin Daisuke to come over. He hadn't seen him since he was 5. He was certainly happy he was coming once again.

Ding-ding

Oh he was here! Link got up off his couch and opened his door to reveal a rather grown up Daisuke.

"Is that you Daisuke?" Link asked grinning. Daisuke laughed and hugged Link.

"Havent seen you in 7 years Link, you look so old!" Daisuke said.

"You look so diffrent Daisuke!" Link said scanning the teen in tight black jeans and a black long shirt that was also tight, his hair was dark blue, just a tad bit lower then his shoulders. It was deffinatly long though.

"well I am 15." Daisuke said crossing his arms over his cheast.

"yeah yeah always the older one..just cause I'm 12 doesn't mean you can show off..anyway come in, come in." Link said closing the door as he stepped in.

"is your dad here?" Daisuke said sitting on the couch.

"No he won't be back till tomarrow." Link said as he propped on the couch next to his cousin. Daisuke examined him as he grinned. He really had changed a lot.

"Your very cute now aren't you?" Daisuke giggled. Link blushed and got up.

"Why don't I get us some ice cream?" Link said going to his kitchen. 'well that was weird.. But why do i feel weird? If Zelda said that to me..well i dont know..'  
Ok Link new that girls and boys like eachother. But he didn't know a boy could like a boy. It never crossed his mind. AND all he knew was that boys and girls would just go from holding hands, hugging, and giving small pecks on the cheak.

On the other hand his cousin new way more and was interested in boys. And Link was one of them.

When he came out he had two popcicles in his hands.

'great..' Daisuke thought

"Here ya go Daisuke." Link said handing him one then sitting down again licking his ice creaam. Daisuke watched him lick the dripping popcicle.

'dam you hormones' he thought as he watched. Link knoticed the staring and looked at him weird.

"Do I have a piece of ice cream on my face?" he asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Are you trying to suduce me?" He said a little anxious.

"What?" Link said 'what does suduce mean?'

"Actully yes you do..." Daisuke said smiling as he leaned in to Links face and licked the edge of his lips. Link just stood there shocked. He looked at Daisuke.

"Your so innocent Its cute." He said.  
Link just looked away. He felt weird, and he wasn't sure what to do.

"Want to feel something cool?" Daisuke asked. Link looked at him again and just had a confused look. His cousin leaned in once more and kissed him on the lips. Links eyes widened and he pushed him away and looked down.

"Dont do that." was all he said. Daisuke not listening leaned in again and grabbed his face with one hand. Link was about to push him once more but Daisuke grabbed his dick with the other hand and Link gasped giving Daisuke the chance to stick his tounge in his mouth.

This boy tasted good!' Daisuke thought kissing harder.  
Link shut his eyes tight.

Link wasn't sure what was happening. His groin area was feeling weird and his mouth felt...good?  
Daisuke pulled apart and looked at Link but kept his hand on his groin.

"Did you like that?" he said.

"what did you do?" Link asked

"I kissed you."

"that wasn't a kiss and why did you touch my priva- ah!" Link peeped out as his cousin started to rub his dick hard.

"people do this sometimes.. When they want to be intamite. Doesn't it feel good?" he hummed as he rubbed faster. Link started to breath faster and he let his body lay down onto the couch, he also had the strangest erge to let out a groan..so he did.

"oh.." he moaned.

Daisuke smiled and stopped. Links eyes darted to his and he blushed, 'what was happening? What is this feeling?' so many questions came up in his head. Daisuke reached for Links green shirt

"tell me what you are doing? Why are you trying to take off my shirt? What is wrong?"

Daisuke just took off the shirt then reached for his pants. But Link grabbed his hands.

"What are you doing? I want answers." Link said shaking a bit.

"Im just going to make you feel better than before. Trust me." he said and moved his hands taking off his pants and boxers. Link yelped. He felt so weird.. He blushed even more...he used his hands to cover his private area.

"Wow your already getting hard, and your very big too."

"It hurts.. I've never felt this before.. Why is it hard? Why does it hurt?" Link said looking at his hard penis but still covering it.

"Because your horny, but don't worry I'll make the pain go away." daisuke said grabbing Links hands holding them above his head. He wasn't sure if he was stronger than Link, he was right now though but only because Link felt weak. He used his other hand to grab Links dick and stroke it fast and hard. Link yelled and screamed, he had never felt this before it felt so good and he felt the need to pee.

"s-stop! I'm going to p-pee!" Link yelled embarresed.

"No just let it out... Trust me" Daisuke said leaning down licking the head of Links dick then pulled away.  
Link screamed as he came onto his cousins hand. He panted hard and his eyes wondered to his penis once again.

"what.. Is that?" Link panted

"Its cum, here taste it." Daisuke said bringing it up to Links mouth. Link let his tounge lick a little bit. It was bitter sweet and salty.

"would you like to try something else? This one will feel even better." Daisuke said as he rubbed Links nippels. Link nodded as he started to get hot.  
Daisuke smirked and opened links legs. Link emideantly closed them in embarresment.

"if you want to feel good you have to let me do as I please." Daisuke said as he opened them again and put his head down to the little virgin hole and started to lick it.

"oh my god!" Link screamed grabbing the couch squeezing it. It felt amazing! He felt that feeling again.. The feeling of needed release. Daisuke licked more then he un zipped his pants bringing out his already hard on.

"What are-e you doing n-now?" he panted as his cousin positioned his penis infront of his ass.

"this will hurt at first but I promise it will feel really good "

"wait a min- AHH!" Link screamed grabbing Daisuke shoulders clawing the in pain. Daisuke had thrusted his dick inside that tight heat.

"oh god.. " Daisuke moaned pulling out and slamming back in.

I挞茌


End file.
